Prior attempts at automated control may be based on sampling data relatively fast. Controllers may have a tendency to modulate actuators too frequently or turn equipment on and off more than is necessary, thus wearing down actuators and other equipment that is moving more often than it needs to. This increase in powering actuators on and off can also increase energy wastage. These problems may be caused by non-optimal values programmed into the controller. Some buildings utilize hundreds of these control loops, thus making the energy wastage and premature part wear quite costly.